Touched by an Angel
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: Michelle visits Pam's grave in 2006, when she is twenty years old. Although she doesn't know it, Pam is there with her, listening to every thing her daughter has to say about the Tanner family and much more.


**This is my first Full House oneshot, and I have to say, I'm not entirely happy with it. But a writer can sometimes judge their own work too harshly, so I'll leave the judging to you reviewers ;)**

* * *

The twenty-year-old girl stood above her mother's grave, a bouquet of daises in her hand. Pam smiled from behind the girl – this visitor knew that daisies were her favorite. How she had grown since Pam's death…

"Hi, Mom," the girl began to speak hesitantly. "…It's been awhile since I visited you…I'm sorry. Things came up."

"It's all right, honey," Pam whispered, her voice sounding no more to the girl than the gentle wind.

"I've been doing really well at UCLA. I graduate next spring. Dad says that it'll be a good excuse to get everyone to come back home."

"What a sucker Danny was," Pam chuckled. "Such a family man…"

The girl continued, not noticing the invisible figure behind her. "DJ turned thirty a few months ago. She's not too excited about becoming the big three-oh, but little Pammy is keeping her occupied, I guess you could say. She and Steve are such good parents…they say that they're going to try to conceive a second time, because they just have too much love for one baby."

Pam swallowed, eyes watery. "My Donna Jo is a mother…and her daughter's named after me."

"Steph is twenty-four. She's engaged to Rusty – do you remember him? Well…" the girl blushed. "…I guess you couldn't. But he's Cindy's son – Cindy was one of Dad's…old girlfriends. Stephanie and Rusty met again at their university…they barely recognized each other until they told the other their names!" The visitor smiled a little, and Pam laughed. "Steph asked me to be her maid of honor…I said yes. I'm pretty excited about it."

"Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky moved out with the twins and Gabrielle three years ago…I don't know if Dad told you that when he last visited you, but, yeah…they live in LA, and sometimes I stay with them over the weekends. Nick and Alex are fifteen. They're just as cute as they were ten years ago, and Aunt Becky says that girls have been calling them non-stop. Gabby is nine…Uncle Jesse is teaching her how to play piano."

"My baby brother's doing pretty well," Pam bit her lip. "Who would have thought?"

"Joey still lives with us, though," Michelle was still speaking to the tombstone. Although she knew that Michelle couldn't see her, Pam wished that her daughter would turn around and talk to _her. _"He hasn't been able to keep a stand-up job for more than a month, but he's fine going from place to place – it's kind of like his relationship with women."

Pam cackled with laughter. When did this girl become so quick-witted? "Danny…" she said under her breath. "What about Danny?"

It was like Michelle had read her mind. The next thing she said, "Dad is doing really well. 'Wake Up, San Francisco!' was cancelled last year, but Dad is loving his early retirement. He…he got back together with Vicki. They're also engaged – their wedding is next month."

Pam's face was unreadable. Eventually, she nodded to herself. "Danny has finally learned to love again…good for him."

"I'm sorry about Vicki, Mom," Michelle blurted out suddenly. "Dad's always told me that I should never be upset and never think about how you would feel when he dates another woman, because you'd want him to find love again. But…it's hard not to be upset or jealous…because I never really knew you…" Michelle paused to dig around in her purse for some Kleenex, which she dabbed at her eyes before her makeup grew runny from her tears. "…And I guess I may be afraid that Vicki may just wipe out any memory of you. She's nice, and I love her, but she's not my mother…"

Pam's eyes emerged in salty tears as well. But she ignored them and reached out to her youngest baby. Although her body was transparent, it was perfectly possible to hug a solid figure. Gently, she wrapped her arms around Michelle, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, but Michelle, of course, didn't feel her mother's touch. The young woman continued to cry, but was able to control her body's actions. Without seconds, the tears were blinked away.

"I'm sorry again, Mommy," Michelle said in a soft voice. "But I need to go. DJ and Steve are coming over for dinner with Pammy, and I told Dad that I'd bake dessert." She tossed the daises onto the soil in front of Pamela Katsopolis-Tanner's grave. The real Pamela Katsopolis-Tanner stepped back from Michelle, watching silently as her daughter began the walk towards the parking lot. Pam was surprised when Michelle turned back to the tombstone for a minute.

"By the way, Mom…I was going to make your famous pumpkin pie for dessert…" A smile spread across Michelle's face, and turning away once more, she slowly disappeared in another direction.

Pam knelt down to scoop up the daisy bouquet. Sniffing the flowers, she, too, smiled. "Michelle making my pumpkin pie! Never did I think the day would come!" She glanced over where Michelle had gone. "God bless you, Michelle Elizabeth. You were touched by an angel…"

And with that, Pam's figure began shimmering, and she smiled to herself as a bright light broke out from the grey, ominous clouds above. Pam closed her eyes, clutching her flowers as the light formed a cushion underneath her and slowly lifted her upwards to the place she now called home…

Heaven. The place of the angels.

* * *

**If it was confusing to you, please let me know and I'll do my best at explaining it! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
